


Plus One

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [29]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You need a date for a wedding, but can Roman come through?





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Y/BFF/N = Your best friend’s name and Y/C/N = Your crush’s name.

“You aren’t going to tell me anything about this guy? You’ve been seeing him in ‘secret’ for how long now? As your girl, I feel like I have some right to know.” (Y/BFF/N) continues to walk beside you, the two of you walking as quick as you can up an incline that becomes steeper as you get higher up, “Especially when you torture your body and take me with you?”

You almost snap that your bedfellow makes you feel like you are training for the damn Olympics, but you keep it to yourself, grunting as you take a step, “It’s not that kind of relationship. We see each other really inconsistent to have fun…we’re not ‘together’.”

“But you’re not taking numbers or accepting dates. That’s not a little serious to you?” She stops you before you can climb another step, her hands gentle on your arm, “Come on, be real with me. What’s up with this mystery man?”

“All right, the truth…” You wipe your hands against each other, remove some dirt and let out a heavy sigh, “He’s amazing. He’s perfect. So fucking perfect that I feel inferior to him half the time, and I have no idea why we’re around each other at all.” You sit on the dirt, your legs throbbing, and are thankful when she follows suit, “When he went on this last trip overseas, I started to think…maybe I can’t put my life on hold anymore for something that’s never gonna happen. For someone who….understand every single muscle in my body…maybe it’s time to see who I can realistically build a relationship with.”

“He’s that fine? That much of beast that you’ve been fucked up for months?”

You take your phone out of your sweatshirt, pulling up a picture you had taken while he slept, and hand it over to her, “See for yourself.”

Her eyes take in his muscled back, long hair, and god like features; that same second, her eyes widen and jaw drops, “Daaayum.”

Narrowing your eyes at him, you yank the phone back from her and snap, “Not helping!” You hop back to your feet, continuing to ascend despite her aggravated moan, “Nope, now you deserve this.”

————————–

“I’ll be back in town in a couple weeks.”

Roman’s voice, deep and sexy, makes it sound as though your time together is a given; he was right. You grab your mail, closing and locking your door, the smile evident in your response, “Well, then I guess…” The announcement is cut short when you hear voices from your living room, “Hey, could you hold on a second?”

He’s immediately on alert, sensing something wrong in your tone, “What’s wrong?”

“I think someone’s…” You trail off, turning the corner to see your best friend standing with a mutual friend you haven’t seen in years; one that you genuinely missed and wanted to know about. Dropping the phone, you run to him and scream his name, “(Y/C/N)!”

His arms are immediately around you, lifting you off the ground, when you rush him, “(Y/N)!”

You hold him tight, pleasantly surprised by the freshness of his clothes and his appearance. He looks the same as you remember, gorgeous and reserved. Stepping back, you look for your best friend and turn to see her pick up your phone, announcing, “She’s gotta call you back.”

When she shuts the phone off, you feel a little guilty about the conclusion to the phone call but turn back to (Y/C/N) with a small smile – hoping to keep things upbeat and not awkward, “What are you doing back in town?”

He’d left upon graduation from college, and you saw no real reason for him to return even as your friend playfully wiggles her eyebrows and gestures towards his backside. (Y/C/N) glances at her with a frown, barely missing the gesture, and announces, “I’m here for the wedding on Saturday. (Y/BFF/N) said we could go as a threesome if that’s all right with you.” When he sees your slightly amused expression, he nervously goes on, “I totally didn’t mean that the way it sounded…I’m sorry. What I meant was…”

You think about Roman’s announcement, unsure if you would’ve asked him anyway, then respond, “That sounds like the perfect solution.”

————————–

“I can’t believe how much things change and stay the same.” (Y/C/N) walks you to your door as your (Y/BFF/N) waits to give him a ride, “I feel like I’ve missed everything with you guys, but we talk like we’re still in college.”

“Yeah, it’s kinda—” You turn to see he’s pretty close and gasp a little, “Crazy.”

“So, you really don’t mind me taking you guys? You sure there’s not some guy ready to pounce on your—heart?”

You chuckle, patting his chest lightly, “Goodnight, buddy.”

Before you can remove your hand, he takes it and places a kiss on the back of it, “Goodnight, beautiful.”

Somewhat fluttered, you get into your house and wait at the door – needing to hear your girl’s car disappear before you contemplate the craziness of the past two days. One day, you think you have to find someone new and move on; the next, you find yourself with two dates for a wedding you really didn’t want to attend. You’re almost too tired to contemplate things until you see your glowing phone on the countertop, _Shit!_

You run over, recognizing you had left Roman hanging, and unlock your phone. Without looking at the number of missed calls and messages, you dial his number – ready to explain. It rings, and rings, and rings until his voicemail finally picks up. 

_Fuck,_ you listen to the message and run a hand into your hair, “Roman, I’m so sorry. I came home to (Y/BFF/N) and an old friend from school. We went out to catch up, and I completely spaced. My phone was at the house, not with me. There’s a wedding on Saturday—” His voicemail cuts you off, causing you to punch the air as you hang up the phone. Of course!

His messages consistently asked if you were okay. Told you he was worried. Admitted he was getting pissed that you weren’t letting him know what’s up. No voicemails, just five missed phone calls. You could tell he spaced them out, not wanting to look crazy, but it makes you feel a little flattered that he’s as worried about you as you always are of him.

————————–

Roman has not called you back, and it’s been three days. You have tried to contact him again, but you leave no real messages – hurt that he didn’t accept your admission of guilt. Ignoring this, you get made up for the wedding.

Your strapless white gown, with a pink and blue floral pattern accenting the cloth, hugs and frames your bosom while flaring out just above your hips. You wear a platinum cross necklace to match your strappy silver heels. Rose accented make up sits beneath your romantic curls. When you hear the door bell, you grab your white clutch and rush downstairs – this time remembering your phone.

You blot your red lips with the tissue in your hand, tossing it as the bell rings again, “I’m coming! I’m coming!” Yanking the door open as you double clutch again, you fail to see his tall figure on your door step until you’ve found your phone. You look up to see Roman with an bouquet of assorted flowers, dressed in dark navy suit, “Oh my…what are you doing here?”

“Okay, not the reaction I was expecting.” Roman looks a little deflated, yet stands taller, “Thought maybe you’d be a little happy I made it.”

“Of course I am, but…” You stop yourself, pulling him inward, and shut your door again, “I thought you were going to be another week at least!”

“I worked it out…so I could take you to this wedding.” Roman hands you the flowers, somewhat thrown off that you haven’t bestowed affection upon him yet, “You look ready for it.”

“Thank you.” Your response is overall, to the flowers and compliment, and you try to busy yourself looking for a vase, “I thought you were pissed at me though.”

“I was at first, but then I had to get really busy out there to get here.” His hands find your hips as you put the flowers in water, “You look so good I could eat you.”

Swallowing hard, you try not to react as he sweeps your hair to the opposite shoulder and nips at your neck, “Roman, stop. That isn’t fair.”

“It isn’t fair to leave me hanging or ignore my calls but…”

You spin around, ready to explain yourself again, when his mouth silences yours. It’s useless to fight him, your whole being instant putty when he’s got his hands on you. You are stepping out of your panties, fumbling with the belt of his slacks, before the doorbell rings a third time. While Roman doesn’t stop his actions, biting your earlobe and hiking up your dress, you are frozen.

“(Y/N)! We gotta get going!”

(Y/C/N) echoes through the air, and you stop Roman by holding your hands against his chest - a plea in your eyes. You try to straighten out your appearance, clearing your throat and leaving Roman in the kitchen, “I’m sorry. I should’ve called!” You announce, glancing back to see your Samoan sweetheart crossing his arms and staring at you skeptically. Presenting a smile, you crack the door open and look to your friend, a little wounded by his big grin, “Um…I didn’t think this was going to be an issue. But—I had asked someone to accompany me tonight, and they just found out today that they could make it. So, can we just meet you there?”

“Oh, well,” He hesitates, glancing back at your friend who gestures to her watch, then adds, “Is your ‘friend’ something serious? Because I kinda thought that…or maybe I was hoping…”

By this time, Roman has moved to a stand behind the door, watching your reactions. You look to Roman briefly before to your crush, “I hope we’re serious. I really didn’t have a clue until today.”

“Oh!” (Y/C/N) is not only visibly surprised but disappointed, nervously stepping back, “I guess that’s good news. Um, we’ll see you there.”

“Yeah…sorry.” You feel like a total asshole as you close to the door, facing Roman with your body but refusing to look up, “That was such a dick move. I should’ve went with them.”

“If it wasn’t serious, I wouldn’t be here right now, (Y/N).” Roman walks up and leans up against you until you are firmly pinned to the wall, “You think I would be pissed about hearing you scream some other dude’s name, **_if_** it wasn’t serious.”

“But—you never—”

He forces you to look at him, framing your face with his hands and kissing your lips and cheeks, “You are all I want, (Y/N). If I haven’t made that painfully obvious up to this point, let me do it now.” When he kisses you so deeply that you shiver, he returns to the work that had started in the kitchen.

“Okay, but…” You lean your head back as he kisses his way downward, “We’re still going to that wedding…it’s about time people see I’m kind of taken.”

“All the way taken.” Roman’s last words before he disappears between your thighs.


End file.
